Siren Singing Legend
by Lexy Yu Ciel
Summary: Dalam mitologi Yunani, Siren atau "Seirenes" adalah makhluk legendaris, termasuk kaum Naiad (salah satu kaum nimfa yang hidup di air) yang hidup di lautan. Sasuke memulai taruhan untuk memastikan keberadaan mahluk mitologi ini dengan Shikamaru. Apakah Sasuke akan memenangkan taruhannya? atau malah kalah dan jatuh cinta pada mahluk tersebut. - Warn: SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**hehe ff baru. kurang semangat ngelanjutin ff lama. kurang suntikan kayanya. kali ini ff Yu tentang mitologi. semoga reader suka ya. happy reading.**

 **here we go!**

 **disclaimers: masashi kisimoto**

 **genre: Fantasi, romace, tragedy**

 **pair: sasufemnaru**

 **rate: M**

 **dont like, dont read,,**

 **prolog...**

"Dalam mitologi Yunani, Siren atau "Seirenes" adalah makhluk legendaris, termasuk kaum Naiad (salah satu kaum nimfa yang hidup di air) yang hidup di lautan. Mereka tinggal di sebuah pulau yang bernama Sirenum Scopuli, atau menurut beberapa tradisi berbeda mereka tinggal di tanjung Pelorum, pulau Anthemusa, pulau Sirenusian dekat Paistum, atau di Capreae, yang mana semuanya adalah tempat-tempat yang dikelilingi oleh batu karang dan tebing. Mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu memikat hati yang membuat para pelayar yang mendengarnya menjadi terbuai sehingga kapal mereka menabrak karang dan tenggelam. ada juga persepsi yang mengatakan. Jika para pelayar itu di bawa dan di culik oleh siren untuk di jadikan pengikutnya atau budak hingga mati. Itulah nyanyian Siren."

"Apa anda percaya pada legenda itu?" Salah Seorang nelayan menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan ekspresi mengolok.

Sedangkan partner nya hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mempersiapkan jaring untuk di lempar ke laut. "Entahlah." Ujarnya singkat.

"Di mana pulau Sirenum itu?" Nelayan itu duduk di atas tong sambil mengamati temannya yang melempar jaring.

"Laut atlantik. Tepat di laut yang sedang kita arungi ini."

"He~ kau bercanda. Syukurlah itu hanya sebuah legenda" ucapnya dengan nada mencomooh dan lega.

"Di arah selatan kapal kita. Di sana ada sebuah danau yang di kelilingi karang. Menurut isu yang beredar para nalayan seperti kita pernah melihat sosok duyung."

"I-itu hanyalah isu. Ayolah. Kau sudah dewasa untuk percaya dongeng. Putri duyung? Jangan bercanda HA HA HA."

"Geezz tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu."

"Ma~ aku lelah. Aku ingin masuk ke kabin kapal dan beristirahat."

"Huuh~ mattaku."

Salah satu nelayan itu memasuki kabin dan mulai merebahkan diri pada sebuah kain yg di kaitkan di setiap sisi kabin membentuk ayunan. "Dasar bodoh. Orang itu terlalu percaya pada dongeng. Hoaaam~ lebih baik aku tidur."

Mata nelayan itu perlahan mengatup. Dan ia pun tertidur.

(∩^o^)⊃━━━━━ ﾟ.*･｡

"Nghh" Nelayan itu mengerjapkan mata. Tidak biasanya kondisi kapal terguncang seperti ini. Apa terjadi badai?

"Haaa~ haa~ haaaah~ hmm~"

Nelayan itu tercekat seketika saat mendengar suara nyanyian itu.

"M-mustahil. I-ini? Argghh anak itu mencoba membodohi ku." Ia tetap berpositif thingking dan keluar dari kabin dengan setegar mungkin.

"Hoi baka. Aku tidak alan tertipu-" perkataan nya terhenti seketika. Saat ia menatap kondiai di luar sana. Gelap, ombak besar bergoyang ke sana kemari seolah ingin menyapu sekitarnya serta angin bercampur hujan terasa menampar kulit. Yang lebih membuat tercengang adalah kondisi partnernya yang sudah dalam kondisi berdiri di tepian kapal yg bergoyang dahsyat.

"HOI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN." Refleks tubuhnya berlari menuju sang partner.

"Haa~ haaaaaaa~" suara nyanyian itu terdengar semakin jelas. Membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Hendak ia menarik tangan sang partner semua sudah terlambat. Sang partner sudah melompat turun dari kapal.

"TIDAAAAAK" pekik nya histeris. "I-ini tidak mungkin terjadi."

Ia harus kembali menelan keterkejutan yang teramat sangat. Saat ia melihat sebuah karang karang besar yang melingkar tidak jauh dari kapalnya. Di tambah dengan penampakan sosok wanita bersurai pirang duduk di karang kecil tampak sedang bernyanyi.

"S-sial. I-ini tidak mungkin." Panik, takut, cemas bercampur aduk. Dengan rasa takut ia kembali memasuki kabin kapal nelayannya. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai menulis serta menggambar sesuatu yg tengah ia alami. Kemudian ia memasukan kertas itu kedalam sebuah botol.

Sebenarnya ia bingung atas apa yang kini ia lakukan. Tapi ia merasa ini adalah hal yg memang harus ia lakukan sebelum ia mengetahui nasib yang akan menimpanya.

"Haaaaaaaa~ haaaaaaaaa~ haa~ ha~ ha~" nyanyian itu semakin mengeras dan memusingkan kepala. Nelayan itu hendak kehilangan kesadaran karenanya.

"S-s-sial." Desisnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran total dan tidak mengingat dan merasakan apa pun.

Konoha City

Sudah seminggu kapal nelayan itu tidak kembali. warga riuh. Kecemasan mereka akan legenda nyanyian siren membuat seluruh kota ketakutan.

"Yang mulia. Seluruh kota menjadi ribut" seorang pengawal dengan wajah cemas memasuki ruangan tempat rajanya bekerja.

"Sasuke. Dengarkan anak buah mu itu." Ucap Pria dengan rambut seperi pucuk nanas itu yg tengah berbaring di sofa panjang.

"Huh. Tak bisa kau lihat Shikamaru. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Geez kau selalu saja begitu." Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "Apa yang terjadi di luar sana, pengawal?"

"Seorang nelayan sudah seminggu tidak kembali. Menurut warga ini semua ulah siren." Jelas pengawal itu setengah ketakutan.

"Berhentilah percaya terhadap dongeng." Sasuke masih berkutat dengan berkas berkasnnya. "Mungkin nelayan itu hanya terkena badai." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Uchiha. Jika legenda itu memang ada?"

"Jika tidak ada. Kau harus memberikan negara mu pada ku Shikamaru." Sasuke melepas kacamatanya dan membereskan berkas di mejanya.

"Baiklah." Shikamaru mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri Nara?"

"Karena aku pernah melihatnya Uchiha."

"Di mimpi mu Nara."

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mempercayai perkataan ku Sasuke?"

"Perkataan mu tidak bisa di masuk di akal."

"Hei, kau lupa aku ini sahabat mu yang paling pintar "

"Hn.''

"Bagaimana cara kita membuktikan?"

"Besok kita berlayar"

"Apa anda yakin yang mulia." Wajah pengawal itu memucat. "Biar hamba saja yang pergi berlayar."

"Tidak perlu. Pergilah"

"T-tapi."

"Keluar."

"B-baik yang mulia."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamers: Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Rate: M**  
 **Pairing: SasufemNaru**  
 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Mitologi**

 **Here we go,,**

Petualangan gila dan super nekat akan di lakukan oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Belayar demi membuktikan mitos adalah perbuatan paling kekanak kanakan menurut nya. Namun taruhan Negara yang di janjika Shikamaru sangat menggiurkan. Sasuke begitu optimis jika ia akan taruhan.

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukan perbuatan bodoh ini Sasuke?" Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya malas.

"Apa kau mengaku kalah Shikamaru?" Sasuke mendelik.

"Jangan bodoh. Kau tahu jika aku itu bukan orang seperti itu. Dan lagi itu bukanlah mitos. Tapi benar adanya."

"Dan aku tidak percaya."

"Ah kau ini benar benar keras kepala Uchiha Sasuke." Shikamaru berjalan memasuki kabin kapal. Ia tahu jika perbuatan Sasuke kali ini benar benar tindakan bunuh diri. Tapi Shikamaru tidak akan menyetujui keputusan gila Sasuke seenaknya tanpa pertimbangan. Ia menerima keputusan itu karena ia tahu keturunan Sasuke memiliki kemampuan mata yang luar biasa membuatnya kebal terhadap sihir maupun delusi yang di ciptakan Siren kelak. Shikamaru menyakini itu karena wilayah kekuasaan Sasuke terbilang sangat dekat dengan pulau karang itu, bagaimana bisa leluhurnya bertahan?.

Lalu bagaimana nasib nya? Mudah saja. Ia memiliki jimat anti mantra pemberian ibunya. Keluarga Nara sudah lama menjadi sahabat keluarga Uchiha dan sudah sering pula pulang balik ke negara milik sang Uchiha. Jadi jangan heran.

Sekitar dua jam mereka berlayar. Ombak bergerak mulai tidak beraturan. Kapal besar yang mereka bawa bergerak secara tidak wajar seolah menarik ke suatu tempat. Shikamaru yang berada di dalam kabin langsung keluar memantau. Perasaan nya mendadak berubah menjadi tidak enak.

"Bagaimana kondisinya Sas." Tanya Shikamaru. Keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya nya karena cemas. Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia terus melihat ke arah lensa teropong kecil yang ia bawa. "Tidak kah kau merasa kapal obak ini mulai terasa aneh?" Timpal Shikamaru lagi. Sasuke masih tak bergeming. Langit yang cerah mendadak gelap.

"Sial." Umpat Sasuke. "Kenapa ada badai di saat seperti ini." Gerutunya. Tidak di pungkiri jika ini memang mulai terlihat aneh. Karena ramalan cuaca tidak menunjukan jika ada badai yang akan terjadi di lautan kelak. Makanya ia berani memutuskan untuk berlayar.

"Sas. Belum terlambat untuk memutar haluan." Ujar Shikamaru yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Omong kosong." Tukas Sasuke. "Tidak kau merasakan debaran ini?" Desis Sasuke terdengar aneh.

"Apa maksud mu? Apa jangan jangan kau ingin membawa ku mati bersama mu?" Shikamaru menatap aneh Sahabatnya itu. "Jangan gila. Tunangan ku menunggu untuk di nikahi."

"Geez dasar bodoh. Aku merasakan ada takdir yang menunggu kita di sana." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah karang yang mulai tidak jauh dari kapal mereka.

Mulut Shikamaru menganga lebar. Teman nya ini mulai gila karena taruhan. "Kau sudah gila?"

"Yang mulia kapal tidak bisa di kendalikan." Teriak pengemudi kapal yang mulai panik. "Kapal terus mengarah ke karang itu." Tambahnya.

Hujan mulai turun. Perasaan Shikamaru semakin tidak nyaman. Ia mengeluarkan kalung warisan ayah nya itu kemudian mengenakannya. "Ini akan merepotkan." Ujarnya. "Kau sudah siap dengan apa yang akan kau lihat?" Tanya Shikamaru terdengar serius. "Kau mungkin akan terus menganggap ini dongeng jika kau belum melihatnya langsung. Tapi aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang nyata di sini. Kaum Siren itu ada dan ibuku adalah kaum Siren." Terang Shikamaru.

"Kau ingin bercanda pada ku?" Sasuke menatap datar temannya itu. Seketika Sasuke terkesiap saat suara nyanyain tiba tiba muncul.

"Ah sudah di mulai. Mungkin sampai di sini kita tidak akan selamat." Shikamaru mengusap lehernya.

Sasuke mulai sedikit panik. Ia menangkap para awaknya nya yang mulai bertingkah aneh. Mereka seolah tersihir dan berjalan melompati kapal. Semakin mendekati karang suaranyanyian semakin keras membuat bulu Sasuke dan Shikamaru meremang.

"Kenapa para awak bersikap aneh?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dengan rasa khawatir dan was was.

"Mereka tersihir. Nyanyian itu membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya terhipnotis." Terang Shikamaru.

"Kenapa tidak bereaksi pada kita?"

"Itu adalah kemampuan alami keturunan Uchiha. Dan aku punya ini" Shikamaru menunjukan sebuah kalung yang buah kalungnya adalah botol kecil. "Ini adalah rambut ibuku." Brughh. Kapal terhenti secara ajaib di karang tersebut. "Melabuh yang sama sekali tidak halus." Komplain Shikamaru.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan. Seolah mereka saling bertanya. "Tunggu apa lagi?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Taruhan kita di mulai." Lanjutnya sembari melompat turun dari kapal.

"Agghh memiliki teman seperti itu sungguh merepotkan." Gerutunya sembari melompat turun menyusul Sasuke.

Mereka mulai berjalan menulusuri karang yang luas itu melingkari air di antara cincinan karang. Hingga tiba di sebuah gua besar. Suara nyanyian semakin nyaring dari sini.

"Kau yakin ingin memastikannya langsung?" Tanya Shikamaru tidak yakin. Ia tidak yakin jika Sasuke dan dirinya bisa pulang dengan kondisi masih bernyawa. Bahkan jasad pun tidak mungkin kembali.

"Kita sudah sanpai di sini. Fakta sudah di depan mata." Saut Sasuke enteng. Persetan dengan taruhan ia semakin penasaran dengan sang pemilik suara.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru mulai melangkahkan kaki memasuki gua. Suara nyanyian yang indah itu semakin terdengar jelas. Monster apa kah yang akan muncul, fikir Sasuke.

Mereka tiba di ujung gua. Terdapat danau yang cukup luas di sana. Di tengahnya terdapat onggokan batukarang yang di duduki sosok mahluk. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Ia tidak menyangka atas keindahan yang kini ia lihat. Sosok separuh ikan dengan surai pirang yang duduk bersipuh sembari bernyanyi. Tak hanya Sasuke. Shikamaru pun terperangah dengan Pemandangan di depan mereka.

Suaranyanyian terhenti. Sosok itu membalas tatapan takjub mereka padanya. "Oya oya.. lihat siapa mahluk asing ini." Ucap mahluk itu. Bahkan saat berbicara pun suaranya terdengar sangat merdu.

"M-maaf kami mengganggu anda." Shikamaru membungkuk dan memohon maaf pada sang Siren.

Siren itu melompat terjun ke air dan berenang menuju mereka. "Mendekatlah." Titah sang Siren pada kedua pria itu.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke pun membungkuk. Kemudian tubuh Shikamaru di rangkul oleh sang duyung. "Aura mu sama seperti Yoshino. Apa kau putranya?" Pandangan mereka begitu dekat mungkin hanya tersisa 5 cm.

"Benar." Jawab Shikamaru membenarkan.

"Waa sudah ku duga. Aku merasakan kedatangan mu." Duyung itu terkikik senang sembari memeluk erat tubuh Shikamaru. "Bibi merindukan mu." Timpal mahluk itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Ia sudah 100 % percaya pada hal yang di anggapnya mitos itu. Tapi ...

"Aku berharap Yoshino akan datang sendiri membawa mu kemari. Tapi ternyata kau membawa pria asing ini." Naruto melepas pelukannya dan melirik Sasuke dengan ekormatanya.

"Dia bukan pria asing. Dia adalah Sahabat." Terang Shikamaru. Firasat Shikamaru tidak nyaman. Berfikir untuk selamat dari sini hanya 50 %. Mungkin dirinya bisa kembali dengan untuh. Tapi Sasuke? Dia bersumpah akan membawa Sasuke selamat bersamanya.

Mahluk itu menyeringai sekilas. "Watakushi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Kochirakoso yoroshiku." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. "Aku adalah adik dari Yoshino bibi mu. Dan juga Siren terakhir di muka bumi." Naruto tersenyum.

Shikamaru terkesiap. Mendengar kata 'Siren terakhir di muka bumi' membuatnya tidak terima. "Bagaimana bisa. Aku pikir populasi Siren masih banyak di belahan setiap dunia."

"Kisah yang panjang untuk di ceritakan." Mata safir Naruto berubah mendung. "Kalian tidak ingin melihat lihat rumah ku?" Sekejab senyum itu terukir kembali di bibir pink Naruto. Sasuke melihat lihat sekitar. Ini tidak pantas di sebut rumah. Pikirnya.

"Oh ayolah. Rumah ku bukan di sini tapi di..." Naruto menyelam kemudian timbul kembali. "Di dalam danau ini." Lanjutnya.

"B-bagaimana kami bisa ke sana?" Shikamaru menggaruk garuk pipinya yang tak gatal. Pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baka." Gerutu Naruto kemudian menarik Shikamaru kedalam air.

"Waaaagh." pekiknya terkejut. Dan membuat Sasuke terkejut setengah mati.

"Hoi Shikamaru." Teriaknya ketika ia tidak sanggup menahan perbuatan Naruto. Sekitar 5 menit Shikamaru tidak tibul membuat Sasuke kian panik. "Shikamaru Shikamaru." Panggilnya sembari menepuk air namun Shikamaru tak kunjung timbul.

Byurr. Sosok Naruto timbul ke permukaan. Membuat Sasuke terkejut dan terduduk. "Giliran mu." Ujar Naruto sembari menyeringai. Keringat meluncur di pelipis Sasuke. Apakah Shikamaru sudah mahluk itu makan? "Etto. Shikamaru sudah menunggu mu di bawah" sambung Naruto.

"Eh?"

Hening...

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas dalam air." Sasuke mengusap lehernya canggung.

"Aku tahu dan aku memiliki solusi." Naruto menarik dasi Sasuke kemudian mengecup ringan bibir Sasuke. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Ia terkejut bukan main jantungnya nyaris turun ke perut akibat debaran. Bibir Naruto terasa begitu lembut di bibirnya. "Kau sudah siap?" Naruto melepas ciumannya.

"Eh?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak mengerti. malas untuk menjelaskan Naruto langsung menarik Sasuke masuk kedalam air.

Blub

"Bernafaslah." Bisik Naruto di telinganya. Sasuke membuka matanya dan mulai melakukan apa yang Naruto perintahkan. Ajaib... ia bisa bernafas di dalam air. "Bagaiman?" Naruto tersenyum

"Hn." Sautnya datar.

"Shikamaru ada di sana." Naruto menunjuk ke dasar danau yang tampak tak berujung dan gelap. "Tekanan air nya cukup tinggi dan kau akan memerlukan bantuan ku untuk ke sana." Tukas Naruto sembari menarik tangan Sasuke dan mulai berenang ke dasar. Benar yang di katakan Naruto. Tekanan air yang berlawanan arah akan membuat dirinya kesulitan berenang ke dasar jika tanpa bantuan Naruto. Di ujung danau tampak setitik cahaya. Semakin jauh mereka berenang cahaya itu semakin dekat dan mereka tiba di tempat bercahaya itu. "Selamat datang di kediaman ku." Pekik Naruto girang.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Di dasar danau yang begitu terang akibat cahaya kristal mineral di diding.

"Yo Sas." Sapa Shikamaru di sudut lain ruangan sambil menikmati secangkir teh dan sepiring kue di atas batu. "Ne~ bibi kue buatan mu enak sekali." Pujinya membuat Naruto tersenyum senang.

T-tunggu? Di dalam air? Bagaimana bisa meminum teh di dalam air? Sasuke terus bertanya tanya. Sudah banyak hal mustahil yang ia alami hari ini. Bertemu Siren sungguhan, bernafas di dalam air. Lalu? Minum teh di dalam air? Sasuke bersweatdrop ria.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini." Tukas Naruto sembari menyeret Sasuke ke dekat Shikamaru dan meberikan secangkir teh padanya. "Nah mari bercerita. Apa yang membuat kalian berlayar di area terlarang ini? Bukankah kaum kalian telah menjadikan tempat ini area terlarang?" Naruto menyandarkan tangannya di atas batu dan memandangi tamu dan keponakannya itu.

"Teman ku ingin menantang maut." Terang Shikamaru yang berhasil membuat Sasuke melemparkan deatglare dan membuat Naruto tertawa keras.

"Ara.. kau memiliki teman yang lucu." ucap Naruto di tengah tawanya.

"Dia ingin membuktikan keberadaan mu." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Wajar bukan jika banyak manusia yang tidak percaya keberadaan ku?" Naruto tersenyum menatap kedua pria itu. "Kaum ku yang hampir punah." Mata safir itu berubah mendung lagi.

"Kenapa kau menculik para perlaut dan nelayan yang melintas?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Shikamaru menyemburkan tehnya dan membuat Naruto tercekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh." Shikamaru menyikut nyikut Sasuke.

"Hee~ pertanyaan yang berani." Naruto terkekeh. "Itu semua karena dendam." Naruto Memainkan ujung rambut pirangnya. "Dendam kepada bangsa yang sudah membuat kaum Siren punah." Naruto menyeringai. "Aku menculik para mahluk kotor itu kemari dan memakannya. Jadilah aku yang sekarang. Siren abadi yang penuh kekuatan." Naruto memejamkan matanya. Seolah sedikit pun ia tidak merasa senang.

"Bibi. Bagaimana Siren bisa punah. Bukan kah kalian memiliki sihir?" Shikamaru mulai penasaran.

"Itu terjadi sudah sejak lama." Naruto menggerak gerakan jari telunjuknya di atas batu seperti orang menulis. "Waktu itu Yoshino masih bersama ku. Dan waktu itu kami masih menjadi mahluk yang terbuka. Aku dan keluarga ku selalu membantu setiap kapal yang lewat. Tapi semua berubah saat manusia mulai tamak. Perang mulai teruadi sana sini. Dan para tentara mulai mengambil satu persatu kaum kami dan membawanya entah kemana. Ada yang di siksa, di bukuh, dan hal keji lainnya." Mata Naruto memutih saat menceritakannya emosinya meluap luap tak terbendung. "Hanya tersisa aku dan Yoshino saja yang bertahan hidup dan berhasil bersembunyi. Suatu hari aku dan Yoshino tertangkap. Mereka memukuli kami dan menyayat tubuh kami dengan pisau untuk di ambil darah kami tapi pria itu datang." Naruto tersenyum lembut seketika. "Dia membebaskan menolong kami kemudian membebaskan kami. Berkat dia aku dan Yoshino tidak mati mengenaskan. Aku bersumpah aku akan melindungi keturunannya sampai aku mati." Naruto menghirup nafas menenangkan diri.

"Pria itu?"

"Ya. Dia pria yang baik. Aku sempat jatuh cinta padanya namun dia sudah menikah."

"Psst. Apa jangan jangan yang dia maksud itu kakek buyut mu?" Bisik Shikamaru.

"Maksud mu?"

"Aku pernah mendengar cerita ini dari ibu ku. Madara lah yang telah menyalamatkan Naruto dan ibuku." Bisiknya lagi.

"Hn."

"Ah boleh aku bertanya pada mu pria berambut aneh." Naruto menunjuk hidung Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau bisa tiba di sini dengan utuh bahkan tanpa termantrai?" Naruto mengelilingi Sasuke. Sasuke benar benar tanpa luka. "Oh masaka." Naruto membekap mulutnya sendiri tidak percaya. "Apa kau ini penyihir?" Tebak Naruto.

"Hah?" Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya menganga lebar. Tidak adakah tebakan lain?

"Dobe."

"Huh? Apa? Beraninya." Simpang empat muncul di dahi mulus Naruto. Naruto hendak menyekik leher Sasuke karena kesal namun di halangi oleh Shikamaru.

"Bibi bibi tenang lah. Mahluk itu hanya bercanda." Lerainya.

"Pfft m  
ahluk ini yang di takuti rakyat ku." Sasuke terkikik geli. Kesan awal mungkin Naruto menyeramkan. Namun samakin di kenali Naruto ternyata hanya gadis err..

"U-urusai Teme." Naruto memukul mukul tubuh Sasuke layaknya wanita yang sedang sebal.

"Aa~ ku rasa bagian ini tidak perlu ku lerai." Shikamaru menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya Sasuke menikmatinya.

"Kau ini lucu sekali." Sasuke mencubit gemas hidung Naruto.

"I-itte te te." Ringisnya sembari menjujut jujut tangan Sasuke agar menjauh dari hidungnya.

"Apa kami bisa kembali?" Shikamaru membuka pertanyaan dan membuat Naruto terdiam serta menatap ke arah Shikamaru tidak senang.

'Gawat.' Ringis Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Kalian ingin pulang ka? Tidak ingin lebih lama?" Wajah Naruto berubah sedih.

"Ibu ku akan sangat khawatir jika aku belum pulang."

"Yoshino ka? Hmmm aku ingin melihatnya." Naruto mengembungkan pipinya dan menatap majah Shikamaru. "Aku akan mengantar kalian tapi bawa aku pada Yoshino." Tawarnya.

"Baiklah. Kaa san akan senang melihat mu bibi." Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Yatta yatta.. aku merindukannya." Naruto berputar putar ke girangan. "Apa dia merindukan ku juga?" Naruto kembali menatap sedih Shikamaru.

"Sangat." Jawabnya.

"Ah baiklah. Mari kembali ke permukaan."

Naruto menarik Sasuke dan Shikamaru agar mengikutinya kembali ke permukaan. Kemudian mereka menuju ke kapal Sasuke yang karam di sekitar karang.

"Lumayan parah." Ujar Naruto saat melihat kapal yang rusak berat di bagian kabinnya. "Bisa ku perbaiki." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Boleh aku tau kau kemanakan awak ku." Tanya Sasuke.

"Penjara."

"Ha?"

"Apa kau ingin mereka kembali?"

"Kau mau?"

"Tentu karena aku menyukai mu." Naruto tersenyum manis pada Sasuke dan berhasil membuat semburat merah muncuk di pipi porselin pria itu.

Naruto menarik nafasnya. Ia mulai mengelurkan suaranya dan membentuk sebuah melody. Kapal yang ringsek perlahan berubah. Nyanyian masih berlanjut. Naruto meletakan kapal yang sudah di perbaiki itu menjauh dari karang.

"Sudah selesai." Ujarnya. "Awak kalian sudah aku kembalikan. Mereka sedang tertidur di dalam kapal. Ayo." Naruto menarik Shikamaru dan Sasuke menjauhi karang dan menyuruh mereka agar menaiki kapal.

"Kau tidak naik?" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berada di dalam air dari atas kapal.

"Tidak." Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Aku akan berenang mengikuti kalian."

"Hn baiklah." Sasuke berbalik. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok manusia yang tergeletak di lantai. "Sampai kapan kalian akan tidur." Teriak Sasuke dan membuat para awaknya terbangun.

"Ughh apa yang terjadi."

"Kepala ku pusing."

"N-nyanyian."

Para awaknya panik seketika. Wajah mereka memucat dan menggigil.

"Tenanglah." Ujar Shikamaru. "Kita akan pulang sekarang."

"Hee? Pulang? Jadi kita selamat?"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aa~" para awak tidak bisa berkata kata.

"Yang mulia ada sosok aneh di tepi kapal." Pekik salah satu awak sembari mengarahkan senapan paus ke srahnya. "S-s-siren" lanjutnya membuat para awak kembali panik.

"Jangan menembaknya." Raung Sasuke.

"T-tapi yang mulia."

"Dia adalah kenalan ku." Jawab Sasuke datar. Dan Naruto hanya melambai sambil tersenyum di bawah sana.

 **Bersambung**...

 **jangan lupa revew nya Reader**

 **follow juga wattpad nya yu - YuCiel**


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi menyingsing dari ufuk timur. Angin membelai lembut pipi Sasuke yang masih tenang di dalam mimpinya hingga semua nya harus rusak ulah Sahabat sialnya itu. "Sasuke, Sampai kapan kau harus tidur." Shikamaru menyibakan.  
selimutnya dan membuat udara pagi yang sejuk menusuk kulitnya.

"Cih. Siapa yang memperbolehkan mu masuk ke kamar ku, Huh?" Dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit dari kasurnya dan mendorong Sahabat sialnya itu keluar dari kamar. "Keterlaluan." Desisnya setelah menutup pintu.

Ia mengambil handuk dan bergegas ke kamar mandi setelahnya ia berkemas serapi mugkin dan melesat dengan cepat menuju pantai.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke. Namun tidak ada sedikit pun balasan. Hanya desiran ombak dan suara angin. 'Apa dia pergi?' Tanya nya dalam hati. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karang itu cukup jauh dari Konoha. "Naruto." Panggilnya untuk kedua kali. Namun kali ini ada jawaban dari Sang Mermaid.

"Sasuke kemari lah." Suara samar terdengar dari balik batu namun masih bisa di tangkap oleh Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke menuju ke sumber suara.

"Ku pikir kau sudah pergi." Ujar Sasuke sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hee? Kau ingin aku pergi." Kini Naruto yang menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak." Tukas Sasuke cepat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja bersembunyi." Naruto mendengus. "Aku benar benar berterimakasih karena kau mau menyuruh anak buah mu untuk menutup mulut mereka." Naruto tersenyum simpul tanpa memandangi Sasuke.

"Itu kewajiba ku." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Dan Shikamaru sudah menghubungi ibunya agar kemari."

"Arigato na." Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. "Aku bingung." Ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung surai pirangnya dengan jari. Sasuke hanya membalas ucapan Naruto dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa. Aku tidak membunuh mu?." Tanyanya menatap aneh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Entah rasanya aku tidak ingin membunuh mu. Itu aneh rasanya, ha ha." Naruto tertawa renyah sebelum akhirnya tawa itu hilang saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kakak."

"Y-yoshino." Bulir air mata Naruto sontak turun. Saudara perempuan yang sangat ia rindukan. Naruto merangkul tubuh adiknya itu penuh rindu. "Kau terlihat bahagia." ujarnya.

"Sangat. Ini semua berkat kakak."

"Putra mu sangat tampan." Puji Naruto tulus.

"Arigato kakak. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengunjungi mu selama ini." Yoshino menunduk.

"Kenapa Yoshino?" Jari lentik Naruto membelai lembut surai hitam adiknya.

"Tentang berita nelayan yang hilang. Kakak bukan pelakukanya?" Yoshino menatap serius mata Naruto.

"Benar." Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Aku bersyukur Kakak masih memiliki akal sehat dan tidak membunuh keponakan mu." Yoshino menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tentu saja." Ujarnya enteng.

"Tapi kenapa kakak melakukan itu? Membunuh setiap orang yang melintas ke sana. Bukan kah Madara yang memberikan tempat tinggal itu untuk kakak? Apa yang kakak lakukan pada rakyatnya?"

Perkataan Yoshino membuat Sasuke tercekat. Jadi benar kakeknya lah yang menyalamatkan Naruto dan Ibu Shikamaru.

"Itu karena. Mereka sumber kekuatan ku. Kau tahu aku bisa bertahan karena ini." Tutur Naruto enteng. "Aku adalah Siren terakhir aku harus bertahan hidup jika ingin ekosistem dunia ini tetap seimbang." Naruto tersenyum getir.

"Maafkan aku. Kakak harus menanggung semuanya sendiri." Yoshino menggenggam tangan sang kakak. Air matanya menetes deras. Sejahat itu ia pada kakak nya membiarkan sang kakak menanggung beban itu sendiri sedangkan dirinya berbahagia.

"Kau tidak perlu menyesal. Aku senang kau bahagia. Tidak, aku memang ingin kau bahagia. Itu sebabnya aku merubah mu menjadi manusia dan menanggung kutukan dan masuk ke dalam lingkaran setan ini." Senyum tulus terlukis di bibir peach Naruto.

"Yo kakak ipar. Lama tidak melihat mu. Lihat kau, semakin merepotkan." Jantung Sasuke dan Shikamaru mencelos. Matanya membulat.

Suasana berubah hening dan mencekam. Udara dingin menyapu leher Sasuke dan membuat bulu romanya berdiri. Sekilas di lihatnya tatapan membunuh Naruto mengarah ke sosok pria yang baru tiba itu.

"Mulut mu itu adik ipar. Ingin aku tusuk dengan belati?" Geramnya dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Aa~ bibi tenanglah Ayah ku hanya..."

"Bercanda? Hah aku tau. Mulut orang tua itu memang selalu menyebalkan dan sepertinya kau mewarisi itu Keponakanku." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan membuat Sasuke serta Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas lega. Sedangkan Yoshino hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat suami serta kakak nya yang dari dulu tetap tidak akur. "Aku senang melihat mu lagi Shikaku." Tutur Naruto. "Dan kau berhasil membuatnya behagia." Naruto turun dari batu yang ia duduki.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Aku sudah mendapat apa yang aku inginkan. Terimakasih banyak untuk ini Sasuke. Aku harus kembali."

"Secepat ini? Kita baru bertemu kakak." Yoshino tersentak seolah tak ingin Naruto pergi lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama lama di sini." Naruto tersenyum pahit. "Selamat tinggal. Kita tidak akan berjumpa lagi. Dan kalian semua, tetaplah berbahagia. Maaf telah mengambil sebagian rakyat kalian." Ucapnya tanpa dosa di sertai senyum tiga jari andalannya.

Sosok indah itu menghilang di dalam lautan. Bayangan nya bergerak pergi menjauh dari pulau Konoha dan Sasuke hanya mengamatinya dalam diam. Rasanya hati itu tidak bisa membiarkan sosok Naruto untuk pergi. Tidak akan berjumpa lagi? Apa Sasuke bisa? Sial. Pertemuan yang begitu singkat.

"Ah ini gara gara ayah." Tuduh Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan Ayah? Ini memang sudah saatnya dia pergi." Shikaku membela diri. "Dia wanita yang kuat. Jika aku yang menjadi dirinya. Mungkin aku sudah memutuskan untuk mati." Shikaku menjauh dari pantai diikuti oleh Yoshino. Hanya tinggal Shikamaru dan Sasuke.  
"Sas."

"Hn!"

"Soal taruhan itu."

"Kau ingin mengambil Konoha? Ambil saja."

"Tidak."

"Hn?"

"Aku tidak menginginkannya. Ini adalah taruhan paling menggelikan yang pernah kita lakukan."

"Apa kita tidak akan nertemu dengannya lagi?" Sasuke menatap Kosong ke arah pantai. Waktu bergerak begitu cepat rasanya.

"Begitulah."

"Haaah." Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi pantai.

"Merepotkan." Ujar Shikamaru menyusul Sasuke.

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu. Dan yang benar saja. Naruto tidak terdengar lagi kabarnya. Kabar Nelayan yang hilang pun tidak terdengar lagi. Bahkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru berkunjung ke karang itu namun Naruto bak menghilang di telan bumi.

"Damai sekali." Desis Shikamaru. "Benar benar tidak terdengar lagi." Erangnya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Dasar tukang tidur." Desis Sasuke sembari mengerjakan berkasnya.

"Tiga bulan ini kau Benar benar membosankan." gertu Shikamaru.

"Hn."

"Kau sudah menyerah?"

"Menurut mu?"

"Entahlah. Sampai kapan kau akan menunggunya? Aku tau kau menyukai bibi. Setidaknya carilah wanita yang lain." Shikamaru menasehati Sasuke.

"Entahlah."

"Besok aku akan pulang. Seminggu lagi pernikahan ku dan Temari. Ku harap kau datang."

"Hn. Aku pasti datang."

Shikamaru berjalan menuju meja kerja Sasuke dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Harus. Kau itu sahabat ku jika tidak datang kau akan aku hajar." Tukasnya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Hn." Saut Sasuke tanpa menatap ke arah Shikamaru.

Mungkin ada yang salah dengan dunia, waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Di acara pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari Sasuke duduk dengan rona bahagia melihat sang sahabat akhirnya berdiri di altar pernikahan mendahuluinya. Janji janji pernikahan di ucapkan Shikamaru dengan begitu lancar, ia belum pernah melihat sahabatnya berekspresi seperti itu sebelumnya. Itu tandanya Shikamaru benar benar sedang bahagia.

Sumpah dan janji sudah di ucapkan resepsi pun sudah terlaksana. Para tamu undangan sudah kembali ke kediaman masing masing. Hanya tinggal Sasuke yang masih terdampar di Amegakurei.

"Kapan kau akan membiarkan ku pulang." Sasuke bergoyang kaki di Sofa ruang kerja Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu pulang sekarang." Uca'nya dengan nada suara tak wajar.

"Hn?"

"Konoha di serang. Kemungkinan mereka mengincarcmu." Tukas Shikamaru sembari melemparkan sebuah surat pada Sasuke.

"Apa? Tidak aku harus kembali sekarang." Sasuke berdiri dan hendak pergi namun dengan cepat di tahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Itu berbahaya Sas." Cegah Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan rakyat ku di serang seperti itu." Geramnya menepis tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru terdiam ia tau jika Sasuke sangat perduli pada rakyatnya.

"Aku ikut." Timpalnya.

"Kau gila akan meninggalkan Temari? Kalian baru menikah. Nikmati saja malam pertama kalian." Sasuke mendelikan mata ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku lebih gila lagi jika membiarkan sahabat ku dalam bahaya. Tak perlu khawatirkan aku dan Temari. Karena Temari akan ikut."

"Hah?"

"Apa kau lupa Temari itu siapa?"

"Hn terserah lah."

"Kita akan berangkat malam ini. Kemungkinan akan lebih aman."

"Hn."

 **Bersambung...**

 **revew?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pfff thanks flame nya. We saya heran. Udah tau fic basi kenapa masih di respon :v ga suka jangan baca. jadi bingung saya. Yg basi itu fic ini apa lu sih. Upps :p**_

 _ **Special thanks untuk yg sudah follow fav dan review :3 gomen ne ga bisa balas yaah walau yg review dikit gara gara ngetik lewat andro. Dan untuk word saya usahakan buat di panjangin. Sangkyu, langsung ke cerita.**_  
 _ **Here we go**_  
 _ **Don't like don't read,,**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **Penyerangan**_

Malam begitu gelap. Nyaris tak ada bintang di sana. Bukan karena sang awan namun karena tebalnya asap yang menyelimuti atmosfer. Cahaya dari kobaran api tampak jelas karena gelapnya malam. Asap mengepul tebal dari sana. Gigi Sasuke bergemeretuk menahan amarah. Siapa yang berani menyerang Konoha selama ia memerintah?

"Sas. Dari sini kita harus berlabuh dengan perahu." Ujar Shikamaru dan mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke. Perahu mulai mendekati daratan. Shikamaru mengarahkan perahunya pada daratan yang di penuhi semak - semak. Mengantisipasi sekiranya keberadaan musuh. Sekilas Sasuke melirik ke arah laut lepas. Ia merindukan sosok manusia setengah ikan yang selalu menghatui pikirannya.

"Sasuke, aman." Shikamaru menyadarkar Sasuke dari lamunan sesaatnya. Sekarang ia harus melupakan Naruto sejenak. Rakyatnya lebih membutuhkan dirinya sekarang. Gigi Sasuke bergemerutuk. Kondisi kota benar - menar memprihatinkan. Banyak rumah penduduk yang hangus terbakar mayat dari rakyatnya berserakan di sana sini. Entah berapa jumlah korban sekarang.

Tujuanya sekarang adalah mencari sang pelaku lalu memberinya pelajaran. Tujuan mereka kini adalah Istana megah Sasuke. Mereka harus mempersiapkan senjata dan pasukan sekiranya yang masih tersisa. Mereka memanjat sebuah pohon tinggi lalu melompat masuk melewati tembok istana. Suasana masih terlihat seperti biasa, aman. Mungkin prajuritnya bertindak cepat dan menutup rapat istana.

"Kau beruntung. Istana mu aman." Ujar Shikamaru. "Bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi perang akan di mulai. Dan maaf Temari, aku harus nelibatkan mu." Shikamaru meletakan tangannya ke saku. Ia tidak pernah memperhitungkan jika malam pertamanya adalah sebuah perang melawan musuh yang mengincar Sasuke.

"Aku senang bisa menbantu sahabat mu." Saut Temari dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya. "Aku tak akan mengampuni musuh yang berani merusak malam pertama kita." Desis Temari diikuti dengan aura mencekam di sekelilingnya.

Sasuke masuk kedalam gudang persenjataan. Ia membawa senapan laras panjang dan beberapa peluru cadangan. Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, tukasnya dalam hati.

Di halaman istana tampak para prajurit sudah berkumpul dan siap untuk bertempur. Sasuke sudah cukup banyak kehilangan prajurit namun prajurit yang ada sudah lebih dari cukup untuk serangan balasan. Di tambah dengan Shikamaru dan Temari. Kekuatan mereka pasti bisa memukuk mundur para penyerang.

Dengan lihai Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Temari bersembunyi. Tampak para musuh yang berkeliaran di area kota. Memeras dan menyiksa para rakyat membuat sasuke semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Tenanglah Sas. Kita masih belum tau jumlah mereka." Bisik Temari di belakangnya. "Aku akan memeriksa dari atas pohon." Ujarnya dan mendapat anggukan dari Shikamaru serta Sasuke. Tak lama Temari menghilang dengan cepat bak seorang ninja.

Dari atas pohon Temari dapat melihat semuanya. Jumlah musuh, serta mengamati kemampuan musuh. Seketika matanya membulat sempurna. Seakan tak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Tubuh Temari mendadak mengigil hebat. Ia tidak tau jika selama ini Sasuke berurusan dengan manusia seperti itu.

Ia harus segera kembali sebelum sosok pria penuh tindik itu menyadari keberadaanya. Srekk, Temari membuat pergerakan yang mencurigakan. Membuat mata horror itu sontak membuat empunya mata melirik. Temari panik bukan kepalang saat pria itu mulai menodongkan sebuah pistol ke arahnya. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa Temari segera pergi dari sana hingga pria itu menarik pelatuknya dan doorrr.

Suara tembakan terdengar jelas sontak membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru menoleh ke sumber suara. "Temari." Gumam Shikamaru. "Sas. Ayo kita ke sana. Aku mencemaskan Temari." Wajah cemas Shikamaru terlukis jelas. Membuat Sasuke terpaksa mengiyakan ajakan temannya itu.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru melompat dari dahan ke dahan mulai memasuki hutan dan menuju sumber suara. Dengan insting Shikamaru tak perlu lama untuk mereka menemukan Temari. Di bawah pohon akasia. Tampak Temari duduk meringkuh memeluk lutut gemetaran. "Temari." Shikamaru melompat turun menuju sosok Temari. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?."

"Pain. Aku melihat Pain." Temari sontak memeluk Shikamaru. Tubuhnya mengigil hebat. "Pain?" Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya. Siapa dia sehingga membuat istrinya ketakutan seperti ini. Ia belum pernah melihat Temari seperti sekarang. "Sas?" Shikamaru melirik sahabatnya itu.

"Dia mantan pengikut Madara kakek ku." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Dia memberontak karena menginginkan tahtah kakek ku. Dan sampai sekarang masih mengincarnya." Shikamaru menghela nafas. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang dia masih hidup. Bahkan kakek Sasuke sudah lama sekali meninggal. Ia mulai merasa aneh sekarang.

"Tidak ada yang yang spesial dari musuh hanya Pain saja menurutku yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa." Terang Temari. "Musuh ada sekitar 100 orang. Kita harus bagaimana Shika?." Temari menatap mata sang suami.  
Shikamaru tersenyum sontak mencium kening sang istri. "Terimakasih infonya. Sekarang giliran ku." Ujarnya. Temari pun membalas senyuman sang suami. Mengigil di tubuhnya mendadak hilang. Seolah senyuman itu menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

Hening...

Mata Shikamaru terpejam. Duduk bak bermeditasi. Tak lama kemudian matanya terbuka. "Aku punya rencana." Tukasnya membuat keheningan sekitarnya memudar.

Sasuke mengarahkan prajuritnya untuk melawan 90 pasukan musuh yang terpencar di bagian konoha. Sedangkan mereka bertiga akan akan secara gamblang melawan Pain.

Di tempat awal Temari melihat Pain. Benar saja pria itu masih berdiri di sana. Melihat anak buahnya merampok harta rakyat.

"Pergi dari sini." Geran Sasuke membuat Pain sontak menoleh. "Sudah lama aku menunggu mu." Ujarnya santai dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Tenang saja aku akan membunuh mu dengan cepat tanpa rasa sakit." Mendengar perkataan pria itu sontak membuat Shikamaru menodongkan senapan laras panjang nya dan menembaki Pain bertubi - tubi.

Terkejut bukan kepalang. Seluruh peluru yang mengarah padanya ia hentikan hanya dengan satu tangan. Seolah ada energi kesat mata yang menahan peluru itu untuk melesat mengenainya.

Temari meneguk ludahnya. Ia mulai berfikir bagaimana bisa mereka akan menang melawan Pain. Di liririknya wajah sang suami. Wajah Shikamaru nyaris sama seperti dirinya. Cemas, dan mulai berfikir bagaimana mereka akan menang melawan Pain. Temari melirik ke arah Sasuke. Temari jauh lebih terkejut saat melihat wajah Sasuke ketimbang saat melihat Pain. "Wajah datar macam apa itu." Pekik Temari sembari menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melirik Temari dengaj ekor matanya. "Ekspresi itu tidak seharusnya kau pasang di saat seperti ini." Omelnya sembari menunjuk - nunjuk wajah datar Sasuke. "Tidak seharusnya kita membahas ekspresi Sasuke di saat seperti ini." Shikamaru menyikut - nyikut Temari.

Sasuke mengangkat senapan laras panjangnya. Ia mulai mengitari pria itu dan menembakinya kesegala sisi. Seperti hal yang ia lakukan pada peluru Shikamaru. Pain dengan entengnya menahan peluru - peluru itu. "Sial." Umpat Sasuke dengan giginya yang bergemeretuk. Mata onyxnya berkilat marah. Dia menarik pedang di sebelah kanannya dan berlari hendak menikam Pain.

Lagi - lagi hal yang sulit di percaya Pain lakukan. Dengan satu tangan lagi? Ia menepis serangan pedang Sasuke bahkan sampai mematahkannya. Di cengkramnya leher Sasuke dan di angkatnya tubuh Sasuke ke udara. "Jika kau tidak gegabah menyerang ku kau tidak akan merasa kesakitan." ucap Pain dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"SASUKE." Shikamaru berlari mendekat dan hendak membogem wajah pria yang menyekik sahabatnya. Namun lagi - lagi seranganya di patahkan dengan mudah. Ada kekuatan kesat mata yang membuat ia tertahan dan terlempar hingga terpental menabrak tembok rumah warga. "Argh." Ringisnya kesakitan.

"SHIKAMARU." Temari berteriak histeris dan berlari menuju sang suami. "Shika kau baik baik saja?." Air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Temari. "Aku baik - baik saja uhuk." Saut Shikamaru lirih. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan bantuan Temari sang istri. Sasuke dan pria itu masih terlihat samar di matanya. Ia melempar, menendang, memukul dan meninju Sasuke tanpa ampun. Giginya bergemeretuk. Apa tidak ada satu pun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sahabatnya? "Sial." Desisnya.

Sasuke terbaring tidak berdaya di tanah. Ia masih berusaha bangkit. Dan berlari menyerang Pain. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Ia yang harus merasakan tendangan dari Pain hingga muntah darah dan terlempar jauh ke tepi pantai. "Arrghh." Ringisnya.

Shikamaru dan Temari berlari menyerang Pain secara bersamaan. Namun hasilnya sama dengan yang Sasuke lakukan. Pain menepisnya dengan mudah dan membalas serangan mereka. Terlihat samar di mata Sasuke yang terbaring. Sahabatnya bertarung dengan sosok manusia berkekuatan bak dewa. Sasuke dan Shikamaru sudah babak belur. Dia bahkan tak tersentuh sama sekali.

"TEMARI." Raung Shikamaru melihat sang istri tercekik di tangan Pain. "JANGAN SENTUH ISTRIKU." Shikamaru mencoba untuk menendang tubuh Pain namun dengan mudah ia menghindar. Shikamaru tidak menyerah ia masih berusaha mengenai tubuhnya namun hasil masih tetap sama. Shikamaru berdecih.

Sasuke masih terbaring di sana. Menatap temannya yang masih bertarung sia - sia. Apa mereka akan mati sekarang? Ia belum menikah bahkan Shikamaru baru semalam menikah. Ia mulai membayangkan bisa bertemu Naruto lagi. Ia mulai membayangkan suara nyanyian nan Indah Naruto. Bahkan iang iangan suara Naruto itu sampai terdengar nyata. Tunggu apa barsan ia mendengar suara nyanyaian?

Yang benar saja. Walau samar ia benar - benar mendengar suara nyanyain Naruto. "Na-ruto." Panggilnya lirih.

Sejenak Shikamaru terhenti. Apa ia tidak salah dengar jika ia mendengar nyanyian Naruto? Bahkan Pain pun terdiam bahkan sampai melepaskan cekikannya pada Temari. "Uhuk." Temari menghirup nafas rakus. "Kau baik - baik saja?" Shikamaru menatap khawatir Temari. "Hm. Aku baik - baik saja." Angguknya.

Pain berjalan menuju ke tepi pantai mencari empunya suara. Ia melihat kesegala penjuru. Ia tau jika ini bukan lah hal yang menguntungkan untuk dirinya.

"Wahai keturunan Uchiha Madara dan Putra ketrunan Siren serta sang istri. Akan aku bangkitkan kekuatan sejati kalian. Dewi penguasa laut turut serta bersumpah menjaga dan melindungi kalian." Suara itu menggema samar seketika tubuh Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Temari bersinar. Luka luka mereka hilang seketika.

"S-shika? A-apa ini?" Ucap Temari panik. Shikamaru masih terdiam. Ia mencerna suara samar Naruto. "Membangkitkan?" Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Sanpai ia tersentak dan membulatkan matanya. "Mungkinkah?"

Sasuke masih heran menatap tubuhnya. Semua luka dan memar di tubuhnya menghilang? Lupakan luka. Ia mulai melihat penjuru lautan. "NARUTO." Teriaknya. "DI MANA KAU?"

Hening...

Tak ada jawaban yang ia harapkan. Pain menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lama membuang - buang waktu. Seharusnya ia langsung membunuh Sasuke dan teman -temannya itu.

Pain mengangkat tangannya ke depan. Sasuke mulai merasakan suatu energi yang mulai menariknya. Semakin lama tarikan itu semakin kuat. "A-apa ini?" Ia pun terseret hingga lehernya kembali ke genggaman tangan pain. "Sudah terlalu lama membiarkan mu hidup. Sekarang aku tidak akan mengulur waktu lagi." Ucapnya tanpa ekspresi. Namun tiba tiba Pain tercekat. Mendadak tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Jngan sekali - kau melukai Sahabat ku. Aku tau melawan mu itu benar - benar merepotkan."

"Shikamaru." Panggilnya dengan suara terputus. "Perkenalkan kekuatan ibuku. Pengikat bayang. Syukurlah pencahayaan di sini bagus untuk menbuat kekuatan ini bekerja." Shikamaru mulai mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk nelepaskan cekikan Pain pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun terlepas.

"Temari. Kita mulai serangan balasa." Titah Shikamaru dan mendapat anggukan dari Temari. Sebuah kipas rasaksa keluar dari tangannya. Ia mulai mengibaskan kipas itu. Sebelum temari melakukannya Shikamaru memindahkan pengikat bayangnya pada Sasuke agar tak kena imbas serangan Temari.

Angin super kencang pun muncul seiring Temari mengayunkan kipasnya. Hingga menimbulkan goresan - goresan di tubuh Pain dan membuatnya terdorong cukup jauh. "I-ini menakjubkan." Temari tertegun. "Dari mana datangnya kekuatan ini?."

"Itu hadiah dari bibiku." Jawba Shikamaru. "Maksud mu?" Temari menatap bingung Shikamaru. "Cukup panjang ceritanya. Yang jelas ini ada hubungannya dengan Siren." Shikamaru mengangkat bahu acuh. "Siren? Bukan kah itu hanya legenda?"

"Sasuke baru saja mengatakanya berbulan bulan yang lalu hingga dia menyesal pernah mengatakannya." Shikamaru menyakinkan Temari. "HOI SAS? TIDAK INGIN MENCOBA KEKUATAN MU?" Pekik Shikamaru.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap bingung temannya itu. Namun seketika ia tersadar. Ia mulai memposisikan tangannya ke bawah dan mengerahkan tenanga aneh yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Yang benar saja. Percikan kilat mulai muncul dari tangan kananya.

"Wowvitu keren." Puji Temari.

Sasuke terkejut. Apa kekuatannya ini sungguhan? Ia mulai tersadar. Dari pada mengagumi kekuatannya lebih baik ia mulai memnyerang Pain dengan kekuatan barunya itu.

Sasuke mulai berlari menuju Pain dengan kilat - kilatan listrik di tangannya. Shikamaru pun ikut andil menahan pergerakan Pain dengan pengikat bayangnya. sedangkan Temari memposisikan dirinya jika seketika Pain hendak menghindar.

"CHIDORI." Raung Sasuke. Seketika kumpulan listrik itu menghujam tepat ke perut Pain. Dan berhasil membuat Pain terpental jauh dengan tubuh berasap. Di susul dengan kipasan angin kencang dari Temari membuat tubuh nya terpental lebih jauh di ujung pantai dengan tubuh penuh luka gores.

"Bagus sekarang kita bisa membalas seranganya." Ujar Shikamaru .

Mungkin Pain memang terluka akibat serangan merek. Tapi nyatanya Pain masih sanggup berdiri. "Oh mengejutkan. Kita belum melakukan seperti apa yang ia lakukan."

"Suara wanita itu." Ucap Pain terputus membuat Sasuke menyerengit. "Kalian mengenalnya?"

"Apa maksud mu." Sasuke mendesis tidak suka. Mata onyxnya menatap horror Pain. Apa yang ia maksud Naruto? Apa yang dia tau sesuatu tentang Naruto?

"Aku tidak menyangka jika dia masih bisa melakukan hal ini pada kalian. Padahal aku sudah membunuhnya tempo hari." Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Apa maksud Pain. Dia sudah membunuh Naruto? Lalu yang barusan? Tidak mungkin Naruto pasti masih hidup.

"JANGAN ASAL BICARA." Raungnya sembari kembali menyerang Pain. Namun dengan pola serang yang berda kali ini jauh lebih cepat dan bringas. Kedua mata Sasuke memerah bak darah. Pupilnya membetuk tiga titik hitam kemudian berubah lagi menyerupai baling suriken. "NARUTO TIDAK MUNGKIN MATI?'

Wajah Pain tampak jika ia tidak tau jika Naruto masih hidup atau mati. Tapi yang jelas ia sudah menyerap energi Naruto dan membuatnya tidak berdaya di laut lepas tempo lalu. Jika dia masih hidup kemungkinan nya hanya 2%.

"SIAL SIAL SIAL." Raungnya sembari masih menyerang Pain membabi buta. Shikamaru dan Temari hanya terdiam. Shikamaru pun sangat terkejut. Ternyata pria itu lah yang membuat Naruto menghilang. Giginya bergemeretuk geram. Beraninya ia melakukan itu pada bibinya. Jika ibunya tau beliau pasati sangat sendih.

Sasuke tersungkur ke tanah. Tubuhnya mengigik hebat. Ia masih tak percaya. Jika pria di depannya ini lah yang membuat Naruto tidak ada kabar hingga sekarang. Di mana Naruto sekarang? Apa dia baik baik saja? Pertanyaan itu terngiang ngiang di kepalanya.

Sasuke lengah. Pain menghujam nya dengan tongkat besi kelltepat ke tangan dan kakinya. "Sudah selesai. Bahkan hingga kau menerima kekuatan dari Siren. Kau masih tetap tidak berguna. Persis seperti Madara yang lebih memilih bangsa lemah itu untuk di lindungi." Pain meracau.

"Bangsa lemah?." Saut Shikamaru. Ku rasa tidak. Bayangan nya melesat cepat ke arah Pain. Membuat Pain harus melompat mundur sesuai perhitungan Shikamaru. Bayangan yang lain sudah menunggu di belakang dan greb tubuh Pain kaku tak bisa bergerak.

"Lakukan Sas Temari." Geramnya. Tanpa babibu Sasuke memposisikan dirinya untuk menyerang Pain. Perlahan perisai berwarna ungu mulai menyelimuti dirinya hingga membentuk sebuah raksasa.

Shikamaru, Temari dan Pain terperangah. Ia tak menyangka jika kekuatan Sasuke begitu besar. "Aku akan membunuh mu." Perisai itu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan hendak menghujam tubuh Pain. Pain masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan bayangan Shikamaru namun gagal. Pedang itu menghujam tepat mengenai tubuh dan membelahnya. "Ini untuk Naruto." Desis Sasuke dengan dari segar mengalir dari mulut serta matanya.

Perlahan perisai itu menghilang dan Sasuke pun tersungkur ke pasir pantai. Bergegas Shikamaru dan Temari berlari ke arah Sasuke. "Sas. Bertahanlah." Ujar Shikamaru cemas.

"Dia baik baik saja. Hanya kelelahan." Ucap Temari sambil memeriksa Sasuke. Bersukurlah jika Temari sedikit banyak tau soal medis sehingga bisa memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Sasuke.

 **Bersambung...**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Siren Singing Legend_**

Sunyi.. hanya suara desiran angin dan kicauan burung. 'Dimana aku?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Ia membuka matanya perlahan berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan matanya.

"Sudah bangun?" Temari menatap cemas sosok yang sudah dianggap saudara oleh suaminya itu. "Syukurlah. Tidak ada cedera yang berarti." Temari bernafas lega.

'Cedera?' Sasuke terbayang kejadian semalam. Dimana Negaranya diserang oleh perompak dan Naruto- . Air bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya. "Apa Naruto benar - benar sudah mati?" Sasuke tertunduk.

"Jangan asal berbicara sebelum kau melihatnya sendiri." Shikamaru yang baru datang entah dari mana melemparinya sebotol air mineral. "Jika ku perhatikan. Pria semalam juga sepertinya tidak tahu Naruto itu masih hidup atau sudah mati. Dan soal kekuatan ini-" Shikamaru terdiam. Dia ingin membantah tapi malah membuatnya tersadar akan sesuatu.

Ya kekuatan misterius yang tiba - tiba ada pada dirinya. Suara nyanyian waktu itu. Itu pasti Naruto. Tapi. Apa itu adalah energi terakhirnya yang diberikan untuk Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Temari? "Kenyataannya. Naruto memang sudah meninggalkan ku." Sasuke tersenyum pahit lalu meminum air mineral pemberian Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana rakyatku?"

"Tidak ada korban jiwa. Hanya saja prajurit mu berkurang banyak." Shikamaru duduk disamping Sasuke. "Dan juga. Fasilitasmu banyak yang rusak dan perlu di bangun serta di perbaiki."

"Aku mengerti. Besok aku akan berbenah." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke istana.

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu Konoha sudah kembali pulih senuhnya. pasca penyerangan. Ada satu hal yang belum pulih yakni hati sang Raja yang kosong. Kehidupannya terasa datar dan tidak ada semangat di dalamnya. Banyak penyesalan yang bergerombol di kepalanya. Andai sebelum gadis duyung itu pergi ia sempat mengutarai perasaannya. Mungkin ia tidak akak semenyesal sekarang.

Dan masalahnya sekarang adalah para gadis - gadis di depan sana yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Seolah akan menlannya bulat - bulat. Untuk apa Temari mengadakan pesta aneh ini? Mencarikan Sasuke katanya.

Jujur saja. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuat Sasuke tertarik. Matanya tetap memandang ke arah Naruto seorang.

"Ayolah. Move on." Shikamaru menyikut lengan Sasuke. "Usiamu tidak akan selalu muda. Kau perlu seorang penerus." Nasehat Shikamaru. Shikamaru tahu jika sahabatnya ini masih menunggu Naruto. Namun sampai sekarang kejelasan keadaan Naruto sama sekali tidak dapat ia temukan.

Sang Ibu terpukul mendengar cerita Shikamaru. Namun keterpukulan itu tidak berlarut - larut. Kesedihannya diringankan oleh kehadiran sang cucu Nara Shikadai. Hanya Sasuke yang masih terjebak dalam penyesalan.

"Aku bisa mengangkat Seorang putra." Sasuke berjalan keluar dari aula pesta menyebalkan buatan Temari. Seketika langkahnya terhenti di samping Temari. "Bukannya aku tidak menghargai usahamu Temari. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang membuatku tertarik." Ungkapnya jujur kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Para wanita yang menatapnya penuh minat itu seketika menangis karna kecewa. Hanya ini yang bisa Temari dan Shikamaru lakukan. Selebihnya adalah keputusan dari Sasuke sendiri. Dan ini adalah pilihannya.

Bukan ide yang buruk mengangkat seorang putra. Tapi sedikit terkendala dengan posisinya sekarang. Bukan mencari anak biasa melainkan anak yang akan menjadi penerusnya kelak. "Haah." Sasuke menghela nafas di tengah rapat dewan kerajaan Konoha.

"Putramu kelak harus berkualitas, berpotensi dak terdidik." Sembur pak tua itu di hadapaan Sasuke.

"Berhenti mengomel dan mulailah mebantuku mencari solusinya." Desis Sasuke mulai merasa bosan. Ia merasa bukan dalam suasana rapat melainkan sedang diceramahi para pak tua dan nenek tua di ruangan itu.

"Kami tidak bisa membantu." Ujar salah satu nenek tua. "Kau harus menemukannya sendiri. Gunakan hati mu Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terkesiap. Apa maksud menggunakan hati dan apa hubungannya dalam mencari putra? Mungkin masuk akal jika ia hendak mencari istri. Ah entahlah. Sekarang ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan acara ceramah ini lalu istirahat.

Tentang mengangkat seorang putra itu sangat menjadi beban pikirannya. Padahal itu adalah usulan yang ia ucapkan sendiri. Ternyata mengangkat seorang anak itu sangat tidak mudah. Apa lagi untuk Sasuke yang kurang bisa akrab dengan anak - anak.

"Sampai kapan kita harus bejalan tanpa arah di kota seperti ini hah." Protes Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya. Itu pertanda jika Sasuke juga tidak tahu harus kemana. Hanya mengikuti langkah kaki.

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti di sebuah pantai. Seketika mata Sasuke terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang meniup lembut wajahnya. "Jangan memikirkannya lagi." Ujar Shikamaru seolah tahu apa yang tengah di pikirkan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirnya." Saut Sasuke jujur. Sasuke dan Shikamaru melangkah menelusuri pantai. Seketika matanya terbelalak saat melihat sosk wanita dengan gulungan kain di tangannya.

"Ada seseorang terdampar." Pekik Shikamaru. "Aku tau." Dengan cepat mereka berlari menghampiri. Sasuke menduduki dirinya dan mencoba memeriksa keadaan wanita itu. "Nadinya masih berdenyut."

"To...long." suara lirih wanita itu. Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya menataonya bingung. Mereka tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Wanita itu menyerahkan gulungan kain pada Sasuke. "Jaga dia untuk- ku.." wanita itu tak sadarkan diri seketia.

Sasuke menatap heran gulungan kain itu. Sedikit membuatnya penasaran Sasuke melihat kedalamnya. Terkejut bukan kepalang Shikamaru dan dirinya. Seorang bayi laki laki bersurai pirang tengah pingsan digendonganya. Panik

Mereka bergegas membawa bayi itu ke rumah sakit beserta sang ibu. Namun sang ibu sudah tidak tertolong. Hingga Sasuke memutuska untuk merawat sang anak.

"Sepertinya kau tidak perlu memcari lagi." Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sasuke yang tengah memandangi putranya dari balik kaca rumah sakit. "Hn." Sautnya datar.

Surai pirang dan mata biru putranya itu mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Itulah yang membuatnya ingin mengangkat anak itu menjadi putranya.

Uchiha Naruto. Nama putra angkat dari Uchiha Sasuke. Kini usianya sudah genab 18 tahun dan menggantikan posisi Sasuke di kerajaan Konoha.

Beruntunglah konoha karena penerus Sasuke ini berkompeten persis seperti Sasuke dahulu. Hanya saja Naruto lebih ceria dan ramah senyum pada rakyatnya. Kalian pasti sudah tahu dari mana asal nama itu.

Dan untuk masa lalu Naruto. Sasuke tak pernah sedikit pun menyembunyikan kenyataan darinya. Naruto sempat terguncang namu Sasuke dapat meyakinkannya jika dirinya sangat menyayangi Naruto dan membesarkan dirinya seperti anaknya sendiri.

Sasuke sudah sangat tua. Namun hatinya masih terasa kosong. Dirinya masih suka berjalan - jalan ke pantai sendirian. Mengingat gadis cantik yang masih memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya. "Kau benar - benar sudah mati seperti ucapannya?" Sasuke terpejam memandangi indahnya lautan di sore hari dari atas tebing. "Kau sama sekali tidak kembali bahkan terdengar kabarnya hingga sekarang."

"Aku masih menunggu mu hingga setua ini." Terukir senyum pahit di wajah keriputnya. "Apa kau tidak menyukaiku sehingga kau tidak ada kabar seperti ini?"

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk hidup. Aku ingin menyusulmu dan menebus penyesalan ku." Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam air.

Sangat dingin. Tubuh rentan itu dapat merasakannya perlahan matanya terpejam. 'Aku datang.' Tuturnya dalam hati.

"Baka. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh."

Sesuatu memeluk dirinya dan memaksanya membuka mata. "Ohayo." Sosok wanita tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Naruto?" Sasuke terbelalak dan lihat dirinya. Kembali seperti dahulu kala. Sasuke kebingungan.

"Kenapa bodoh sekali. Seharusnya kau menjalank hidup sebaik mungkin lalu bahagia." Naruto menatap sedih Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa bahagia tanpa mu." Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh wanita yang sangat dirindukannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Darimana saja kau. Aku menanti mu "

"Aku juga Sasuke. Aku juga. Sangat sangat mencintaimu. Aku bersumoah tidak akan keluar dari perairan. Aku ingin melihat kau bahagia dari sini. Tapi kau membuat ku sedih Sasuke. Gadis seperti ku tidak pantas mendapat kesetiaan dam cinta mu." Bibir mereka berpautan. Penantian Sasuke terbalaskan. Kehidupan kedua diberikan pada Sasuke dengan wujud yang baru. Sesosok Siren.

"Kali ini. Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya." Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Jangam tinggalkan aku lagi dasar ikan nakal." Sasuke mencubit gemas hidung Naruto.

"Aaa yamette. Tidak akan." Sautnya. Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan wanita ini untuk kedua kalinya.

Lautan, Poseidon dan alam semesta mempersatukan mereka. Kesetiaan dan penantian Sasuke sudah berakhir sampai disini. Kini dia telah mendapatkan hadiah atas kesabarannya. kalian tahu? Kesabaran itu ada imbalannya. Hanya saja tidak di ketahui kapan datangnya imbalan itu. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah terus bersabar. Karena sabar itu tidak ada batasnya. Batas itu ada karena manusia itu sendiri yang membatasinya.

 ** _TAMAT..._**

 ** _Uhuk tamat. Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang udah mau mengikuti karya Yu yang satu ini. Yaah walau mengecewakan Yu updatenya lama. Yu sibuk banget soalnya. Yu mesti kerja untuk kuliah *curhat*_**

 ** _Tapi buat FF ini merupakan hobby jadi ya. Bakal tetep buat kok :3_**

 ** _Special thanks:_**

 **Luxianapmega/pha chan/guest/guestnya guest/Rani/** **/yuchandesu/elzakiyyah/boruto629/ai aqira/grey378/im/aiko vallery** ** _/_** ** _retvianputri12_** ** _/_** ** _.faris_** ** _/_** ** _Aoi Hikari kenzou_** ** _/_** ** _Lusy922_** ** _/_** ** _uzuuchi007_** ** _/_** ** _Jasmine DaisynoYuki_** ** _/_** ** _lusy jaeger ackerman_** ** _/_** ** _Yustinus224_** ** _/_** ** _Hinazuki Kayo_** ** _/_** ** _Namikaze598_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Epilog

_**Epilog - Siren Singin Legend**_

Suara nyanyian. Suara nyanyian yang biasanya akan menghipnotis siapa pun yang mendengar. Dan suara itu lah yang menghipnotis hatinya saat ini. "Hentikan itu Naruto." Sasuke memunculkan kepalanya dari air menatap sang istri yang sedang duduk sambil bernyanyi di atas batu karang. "Kenapa?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lihat wajah istrinya sekarang? Begitu lucu.

Sasuke memasang wajah pura – pura kesal. "Kau tidak bermaksud untuk menghipnotis hati pria lain bukan?" Naruto menyerengit. Lihat pria ini. kenapa begitu over protective sekarang. "Dengar siren baru." Naruto menunjuk hidung Sasuke dengan tidak hormat. "Bernyanyi adalah cara menyatukan perasaan siren dengan lautan." Celetuknya kesal. "Ah jadi begitu kau memperlakukan suamimu?" Sasuke pura – pura marah. Ia sangat senang menggoda sang istri.

"Oh ayolah Sasuka. A-aku hanya bercanda. Kau jangan marah." Naruto melompat masuk kedalam air kemudian mendekati sang suami. Namun apa yang Naruto dapat? Sasuke memungunginya. "Kau marah sungguhan? Ah maafkan aku. Aku hanya terbiasa kau taukan? Aku ini jauh beratus – ratus juta tahun lebih tua darimu." Jesal Naruto yang malah membuat Sasuke terdiam. Sasuke mulai menerawang bagaimana jika Naruto seorang manusia dan berusia seperti itu sekarang. Bayangkan keriputnya tidak Naruto bahkan sudah mati.

Naruto mendelik melihat gelagat sang suami. "Kau sedang membayangkan apa?" Naruto menyipitkan mata pada Sasuke yang mulai berbalik. Naruto agak sulit membaca pikiran Sasuke setelah ia menjadi siren seperinya. Bahkan sangat sulit memprediksi mahluk yang satu ini.

"Tidak aku hanya berfikir apa yang terjadi selama kau menghilang." Sasuke berkelit. "Kau ingin dengar?" Naruto memiringkan kepalnya. "Sangat."

"Baiklah. Akan ku ceritakan sedikit." Naruto kembali duduk di atas batu karang kemudia bernyanyi. Nyanyian itu merupakan mantera sihir yang akan memutar kejadian masa lalu yang dia alami.

Flash Back..

Sudah cukup lama Naruto tidak memunculkan bahkan memberikan tanda – tanda kehidupan. Ia tahu pria itu sedang mencarinya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sasuke. Hatinya mungkin sangat berat meninggalkan sosok itu. Namun ia selalu dilanda kecemasan setiap berada di dekat. Tabu bagi siren untuk mencintai manusia. Bahkan semesta sangat menentang. Jika Naruto menentang maka ia akan berubah menjadi buih.

Air matanya menetes. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah bernyanyi dan mencurahkan isi hatinya melalui nada. Lautan, aingin, ikan, terumbu karang dan langit seolah menangis mendengar nyanyiannya. Namun tanpa disadari nyanyiaannya malah mengundang bahaya. Sosok pria melemparkan jalanya pada Naruto dan menangkapnya.

Kejadia yang terjadi persis seperti dulu. Namun saat ini lebih keji. "Siren terakhir. Akan aku lenyapkan dari muka bumi." Ucap pria itu datar.

"Kau sadar atas apa yang kau lakuakn manusia? Kau akan merusak keseimbangan laut dan alam." Timpal Naruto menyadarkan. Namun pria itu tidak ambil perduli. Ia malah menyerap energi Naruto hingga Naruto tak berdaya kemudian membuangnya kelaut.

Kurus kering Naruto di buatnya. Hanya kulit berbalut tulang. Naruto tak sanggub bergerak apa lagi berenang. Mungkin ini adalah akhir hidupnya. Langit mulai bergemuruh gelombang mulai meronta – ronta tanda keseimbangan mulai menghilang. Namun itu tidak lama saat suatu cahaya menghampirinya dan mengembalikan energinya. Cahaya itu terasa begitu hangat dan membuatnya terlahir kembali.

Flash Back end..

Sasuke menyerengit. "Hanya sampai situ?" ia mengungkapkan ketidak puasannya. "Kau tahu melihat kenangan masa lalu itu tidak menyenangkan." Naruto nyengir.  
"Dan soal kekuatan ini?" Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya di air dengan mata merah semerah darah. "Hm.. itu hanya sedikit bantuan untuk mu. Aku meninggalkanmu namun tak benar – benar meninggalkan mu." Naruto terkekeh.

"Artinya..." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang istri. "Aku tetap berada didekat sana. Perairan Konoha dan mengamati mu." Kekehnya. "Memastikan kalau kau akan menikah dan bahagia. Tapi apa yang kulihat tidak seperti yang ku harapkan." Naruto menatap wajah sang suami sendu. "Lihat baiknya. Sekarang aku bahagian." Jawab Sasuke cepat membuat senyuman di wajah Naruto kembali merekah. "Kau tahu jika Uchiha Madara itu kakekku?"

"Tentu saja." Naruto mengangguk. "Kalian sangat mirip. Tapi kau jauh lebih baik darinya." Naruto mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke. Dengan senang hati Sasuke menyambutnya dengan lumatan ringan.

Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Bagaimana nasib putra angkat mu Sasuke? Dia tidak mencarimu? Dia pasti sangat sangat khawatir." Perkataan Naruto membuat Naruto tersadar.

"Kita akan menemuinya besok. Mau kan?" Naruto mengangguk di sertai senyuman yang manis. Tidak ada yang salahkan mengunjungi putranya sendiri?

Seperti dugaan Sasuke sebelumnya. Uchiha Naruto berdiri di lautan. Konoha begitu riuh karena para pengawal yang terus berkeliling seperti mencari sesuatu. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa yang mereka cari. Sasuke mencari cara untuk menemui putranya tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain.

Naruto menyentuh pundak Sasuke. "Tenanglah aku memiliki cara." Tukasnya. Naruto kembali bernyanyi kemudian ekor Sasuke berubah menjadi kaki. Dan sepertinya nyanyian Naruto mengundang kedatangan putra Sasuke.

"Yo anakku." Dengan Santai Sasuke keluar dari air dengan tubuh sudah berbalut pakaian saat sebelum ia melompat terjun dari tebing.

"Mustahil." Uchiha Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Siapa yang tidak kaget melihat ayah mu terlihat sangatmuda bahkan terlihat sebaya.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mengenaliku anak durhaka." Ucap Sasuke tajam membuat Naruto yang berada di dalam air melempari kerang ke kepala Sasuke.

"Tou-sama?" panggilnya lirih. Air matanya mengalir deras seketika. Sontak Sasuke langsung merentangkan tangan dan di hambur pelukan oleh Uchiha Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa?" pertanyaan bertubi – tubi menimpanya. "Panjang ceritanya." Naruto mucul dari air membuat Uchiha Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Mah-mahluk apa kau?" ia bergerak mundur karena kaget sekaligus takut. Sedikit aneh melihat wanita dengan ekor ikan. Uchiha Naruto belum pernah mendengar apa itu siren sebelumnya.

"Beraninya kau menyebut Kaa-san mu mahluk." Mata Sasuke berkilat marah membuat Uchiha Naruto menyerengit. "Kaa kaa-sama?" ia menunjuk Naruto tidak percaya. "Dia istriku. Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku semuda ini yah itu semua berkat dia." Jelasnya. "Sekarang medekatlah padanya." Titah Sasuke.

Mungkin Uchiha Naruto sedikit ragu. Namun ia mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian untuk mendekati sosok Ibu (kata Sasuke) yang berada di tepi pantai berbatu itu. "Tampan." Ucap Naruto saat ia berhasi meraup wajah Uchiha Naruto ditangannya. "Coba kau tebak namaku." Pintanya.

Wajah Uchiha Naruto bersemu merah saat mendengar pujian dari Naruto. "A-aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya jujur. "Nama ku Naruto." Naruto tersenyum.  
"Hah?" Uchiha Naruto melirik sang ayah yang masih mengaggumi penampilannya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya saat menyadari jika Uchiha Naruto menatap kearahnya.

"Aku dan ayahmu adalah siren. Kami tidak bisa berada lebih lama disini." Naruto masih mengusap lembut pipi putranya. "Kenapa. Kalian baru saja datang." Uchiha Naruto berdiri seolah tak ingin ayah dan Ibu barunya pergi.

"Kami akan sering berkunjung." Sasuke memeluk putranya. "Dan aku akan menceritakan banyak hal padamu." Janji Naruto.

"Kalian berjanji jika kalian akan sering berkunjung?" Uchiha Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Selama kau menyimpan rahasia tentang keberadaan kami berdua. Kami pasti sering berkunjung." Jawab Naruto di susul dengan Sasuke yang melompat ke air kemudian hilang dalam lautan.

Air mata Uchiha Sasuke lagi – lagi menetes. Setidaknya ia sudah memastikan jika ayahnya masih hidup dan baik – baik saja. Sepertinya pencaria harus ia hentikan. Dan sepertinya juga ia harus mencari alasan untuk menghentikan pencarian itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali mengarungi dasar samudra. Nyanyian memenuhi dasar laut. Hanya kebahagiaan yang kini Sasuke rasakan. Setidaknya ia ingin menambah sedikit kebahagiaan lagi.

"Ehem istriku. Bagaimana jika kita memberikan adik untuk Naruto." Perkataan Sasuke sontak membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget hingga menabrak karang besar saat sedang berenang. "hn?" Sasuke megangkat alisnya.

"I-itu ide yang bur- maksudku ide yang bagus." Naruto menggaruk pipinya gugup. "Baiklah. Besok akan kita buat." Saut Sasuke enteng membuat Naruto nyaris pingsan karena detak jantung yang kelewatan cepat.

 _ **EPILOG TAMAT**_

 ** _anggap aja chapter bonus :D  
Revew?_**


End file.
